A Blast From the Past
by Reptilelover100
Summary: Jack meets Kim after she left to meet her brother. The gang celebrates and goes to a party, when Kim and Jack are leaving something horrible happens. When Kim is in the hospital and Jack thinks she's dead so he moves to New York were he lives and has an adopted daughter. Then something happens in the big city.


19 year old Jack Brewer is finally living his perfect life. He has good money, caring and loving family, amazing friends, working at the dojo still, no more black dragons, and great hair. The only thing he was missing was the perfect girl. Sure, he went on some dates and had a few girlfriends, but it just didn't feel right. He only needed one special girl. Kim Crawford. Her honey blond hair like a golden waterfall that falls just right, those big beautiful hazel eyes Jack can't help but get lost into, and the smile that can make anyone melt in their shoes, and- " JACK! " " WHAT?!" " YO, YOU DAY DREAMING AGAIN!" " WAS NOT!" " WAS TOO!" " WAS NOT!" " WAS TOO!" " WHY ARE WE TALKING LIKE THIS!?" " I DON'TKNOW BUT IT'S FUN! LLALALALALALALLLLALALAAALALLA- Jack quickly covered his best friends mouth. " Shut up." He hissed. The boy nodded. Then Jack quickly let go. " Did you lick my hand? " He asked the confused boy. " Maybe." He said backing away then hitting the pole and bumped into the door. " Hot babe! Jack, tell Rudy I'm skipping practice! WHOO!" Jack smiled and rolled his eyes by his crazy friend, then suddenly frowned because Kim went to Tennesse to see her brother. He missed her deeply " Oh Kim." He muttered sadly. Milton came in his ginger hair in a diffrenet style and not so much nerdy clothes laughing ( the way he looks in season three )  
his head off. And a girl laughing and resting her head on his shoulder laughing so hard. " Nerd love." He smiled. Jack dropped his towel and spun around at the two peole laughing. They finally died down but the girl was still on his shoulder. " Two questions, 1. Why do you look so cool? and 2. Why are you and Julie laughing so hard?" " Well, Julie and I went shopping and I wanted a new look not to cool and not to nerdy yesterday. Also don't you know her? " Jack looked confused and then his eyes widened. There the love of his life stood there smiling at him. He looked at her. How older she looked and what she was wearing. Her hair had curls in it,  
she has gotten taller, her smile is more brighter, and her brown eyes sparkle even more. Even her clothes. She was wearing a red, long, silky shoulder shirt showing one shoulder, light blue jeans, and small, light brown cow girl boots. " K-Kim?" He stutterd. " That's me." She smiled. " So wait why...how...what?" He stutterd. " Uh, I was picking up Kim from the airport to surpirse you, Kim and I are laughing because Linsdeny saw Kim and started talking horriblely to Kim, Kim talked back, Lindsey made horrible come backs, Kim made one last awesome come back, Lindsey stormed, and then I tripped her...by an accendient! And she smashed into Rudy and his cat making Lindsey get scratched up." Milton and Kim laughed so hard agan " You guys might be 19, but you act like what you did in high school." He smiled. " Who cares it was awesome!" Kim exclamied.

" Wait Milton aren't you supposed to be with Julie?" Jack asked. " JULIE!" Milton yelled. Before he ran they heard a sad voice yell, " Milton!" " Julie look I'm- " Save it Milton. I waited three hours at the musuem if you wantd to break up you could have told me in person." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. " Julie! I would never break up with you I forgot to call because I had to pick up- "KIM!" Julie squeaked. She ran and hugged Kim so hard Kim couldn't breathe. " Julie...can't...breathe." " Oh,  
sorry! You just look so beautiful and strong!" Kim chuckled. " Thanks, I see you got my gift." Julie smiled at the gift Kim gave her, a knee length light purple dress with black bottons, a light blue vest, light purple boots, and her strawberry hair in a bun. " I really do love it." " Thanks." " So Milton, go!" Kim told Milton while showing him the way to the door. " Thanks Kim." Milton said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. " Bye." Millie left. Jack's heart was still pounding because of Kim being here in person. " So I heard that you couldn't get me off your mind." She smirked. Jack's face turned 5 shades of red. She smiled. Jack felt like he would die right there and then. " Well?" She asked. He gulped and couldn't talk. She laughed. " Jack, I was kidding!" " Right. So how was Tennesse?" He asked. It was amazing I rode my horse Apollo, played with the animals, went dirt bike racing, and I met Jason!" " Who's Jason?" " He was my best friend when I was two years old!" Jack felt angry, sad, hopeless, that he wasn't the one laughig and hanging out with Kim. " But, when I hanged out with him I realized I missed my other best friend, you." She said soflty. Jack felt like a weight have just been lifted. " I missed you." She said softly. " I missed you too." They were about to hug when Jerry and Eddie came in. " Yo, Jack did you know these corndogs- KIMMERS!" Jerry yelled. He ran to Kim and spun her around and carried her bridal style. " Jerry!" She hugged him he let her go. " You got stronger." She said amazed that...Jerry got strong. " I know." He kissed his muscles. " There's the Jerry I know!" He smiled. " Eddie!" She yelled. " Kimmers!"  
They hugged. " How are you and Grace doing?" She asked. " Oh, she's great and I lost weight!" " I know oh-" suddenly the doors opened. Everyone spun around.

Mika came in along with Grace. Mika had her hazel hair straight, red lip stick, dark purle heels, dark blue jeans, long sleeved purple shirt with a light blue cross on the front, light blue bracelets, and red earrings. Grace had her long brown hair in high ponytail, long gray boots, knee length dark purple dress, a dark gray vest closed, and black sunglasses. " EDDIE!" Grace yelled " YOU AND JERRY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR DOUBLE DATE AND- " KIMMY!" Mika stepped in. Grace stopped talking and turned her head, " Kimmy!" They ran and hugged her tight and talking.

While they were talking Jerry patted Jack on the shoulder. " Bro, when are you gonna ask her to beyour girlfriend? " " What I don't like Kim." Jack said in a high pitched voice. Jerry just shaked his head. " Is it that obvious? " Jack asked quickly with a light pink covering his cheeks. " Yes. Go hang out with her for a while."  
" Whatever." " Kimmy maybe the girls could hang out soon." Grace said. " Yeah, all right go on your date now!" " EDDIE!" " JERRY!" The girls yelled. " Later Jack." Eddie said finishing his cupcake. " Wait, you got a cupcake?!" Jerry yelled making his face get red. " AHHH!" Eddie ran out and Jerry chased him. The guys came back and kissed their girlfriends' lips and kissed Kim on the cheek. " BYE!" They went back running. " Ugh. Bye guys we have to catch our crazy boyfriends." The girls sprinted out of the dojo. Jack and Kim were already laughing on the floor.

A short man with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes came walking in with a cat. He screamed, " JACK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND T-THAT GIRL ARE GETTING YOUR SWEAT ON MY MATS! AND I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T GETTING A GIRLFRIEND!" He began jumping up and down with his face red and began yelling again, " YOU CAN'T REPLACE MY NIECE!  
NEVER! " He stopped jumping, his face got normal, and stopped yelling. His face became soft. " KIMMY!" He picked up Kim and hugged his niece tight. " Uncle Rudy!" She said and kissed his cheek. He kissed her's. " So, did you and Bethony kiss yet?" " No." He answered. Kim's eyes almost popped out of her head. " .Wrong.  
?!" " Oh no!" Kim smirked and jumped on Rudy's back saying, " Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Jack thought he was gonna die of laughter. " Now go on a date with her and kiss her!" Rudy nodded and headed out the door. " WWWAAAIIITTTT!" She yelled and pulled Rudy back fixed his clothes and hair. She stood there for a few seconds. " Ki- " Perfect." She said softly. " Now," She breathed. " GO! GO! GO! GO!" Rudy ran out the door.

" Your crazy." Jack said with his heart beating like crazy. " I know that's why I'm awesome!" ( I said that to a boy in fourth grade he was being, well stupid and he called me and best friends crazy and I said, " I know that's why were awesome! It was so funny! :) " Okay...you are a strange person." He stated. She growled. Jack went for his skateboard, but Kim got it. He tried to ignor the tingle that erupted his body. " Run Brewer." He ran fast as he could so the love of his life, strong, beautiful, caring, black belt, butt-kicking blond would give him back his skateboard.

How did you like it? Remember to read my other stories! Review! Byez!  



End file.
